1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling users in a multi-user virtual space and a multi-user virtual space system, and more particularly, to a method and a system for partitioning the multi-user virtual space around a fixed point to control users in the virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a server for controlling a three-dimensional virtual world, and users thereof, is required to enable multiple users to interact on a network in a three-dimensional virtual space. In particular, the three-dimensional virtual space requires the operation to be more than a two-dimensional graphics environment.
A multi-user virtual reality service is composed of user client software and server software. Users can navigate a three-dimensional environment and commonly interact with other users. The server transmits information on the state of the three-dimensional environment and the position and orientation of users to individual users.
To control the server three-dimensional information, the conventional three-dimensional virtual space is divided into a hexahedral lattice or a "hornet's nest" shape. In addition, interactions such as collisions of a building fixed in the divided virtual space with the user navigating the virtual space or of the users are calculated. The calculated interaction information is transmitted to all users navigating the virtual space through the server.
Typical three-dimensional virtual space buildings are irregularly arranged. FIG. 1 shows a conventional three-dimensional virtual space divided in the hexahedral lattice shape. Referring to FIG. 1, the space is divided into blocks of a predetermined size and there are servers for controlling each of the divided blocks. However, when a building `o` is located at the boundary between the blocks, it is difficult to determine the server for controlling the building. Also, the process of calculating collisions of irregularly located buildings with moving users `x` is complicated.